


Negotiations

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's now two decades into the Fourth Age and Aragorn faces a difficult situation with the help of his Steward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"I was wondering how long you were going to last."  
  
Aragorn jumped as the quiet voice came from behind his left shoulder and he grabbed at the balcony railing. "Faramir! I swear I'm going to put a bell around your neck if you keep doing that!"  
  
"If I recall, I threatened to do the same to you at least once." The Prince of Ithilien leaned against the railing, his back to the view of the garden below and lit his pipe before continuing. "A bit more difficult than you thought it would be, hmmm?"  
  
"You're one to talk. You don't even have daughters!" The King of Gondor and Arnor retorted, his upset and frustration clear. "How can they sit there and argue that this suitor should be selected because he will provide more tariff concessions and that one greater trade allowances? It's obscene."  
  
"Because it's not their daughters who will be married off," Faramir responded. "This is something you should keep in mind in regards to Eldarion's bride. When the time comes for those negotiations, the young lady under consideration will be facing the same thing Elarinya is facing now."  
  
Aragorn nodded and reached for his own pipe. "Have you any other advice in this matter, oh wise counselor? I noticed that you managed to avoid being involved in any of these discussions,; to the point of being absent, I might add."  
  
Faramir chuckled, "I decided the best thing to do was let those pompous windbags argue and discuss trade agreements and dowries to their hearts content while I investigated more pertinent aspects of the problem... such as which of the young men your daughter is interested in."  
  
"I take it that explains the unusually frequent number of dances and picnics and such that Éowyn has been instigating?"   
  
Faramir smiled and turned his attention on something over the King's shoulder. "You can go ahead and ask her yourself. She's looking rather smug, if you ask me. And so is your daughter."  
  
Aragorn turned around and looked through the open doorway to the the sitting room to see Éowyn watching his eldest daughter. Elarinya was wrapped in Elboron's arms, looking perfectly happy to be there.  



End file.
